


First Mating Flight

by Sheogorath



Series: The Kinthan Duology [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AR, M/M, Mating Flight, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two turns after her hatching, Syrenath is finally ready to rise in a mating flight. Followup to 'First Impression'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mating Flight

## First Mating Flight.

"No, Syrenath. Just the blood. Any more than that will make you too heavy to fly well."

"But I'm _hungry_!" the gold dragon complained.

"I know," Kinthan, her rider, soothed. "But you don't want just _any_ dragon mating you because you were too heavy to maneouvre away, do you?"

Huffing, Syrenath nevertheless drank the blood of the fat buck wherry she had killed, then immediately launched herself low into the sky to search for another.

The blood of another five wherries and three herdbeasts later, Syrenath took off into the air in earnest with a mocking, "Catch me if you can, hatchlings!" and all the bronzes, browns, and blues immediately launched themselves after her.

Sitting in the flightroom of the weyr with the male dragons' riders, Kinthan was aware of the turns, spins, and mocking tail flicks his queen was making as her excitement and lust built within him, and he hoped that she could keep this up until only one other dragon was sharing the sky with her. He had already prepared himself for this flight with careful stretching and oiling of the only orifice he had to present, and he didn't want to be taken by just anybody. Suddenly, several hundred metres up, a bronze caught Syrenath and flew with her for a few more wingbeats before their tails twined at last. Then, with their wings wrapped around each other, they gradually fell downwards as they mated, Syrenath's sperm sacs being filled over and over, until they separated less than a hundred feet above the surface of Pern, their eyes whirling in contentment as they flew back to the weyr.

✱   ✱   ✱

Waking up the next morning, Kinthan smiled across at his partner and said, "You know, I'm glad it was Lurenth who caught Syrenath."

"As am I," K'dan replied. "And I believe that once you've spent another few turns here, you will make a very competent Weyrman."

"Would you like to be weyrmates with me?" Kinthan then asked. He had realised years ago that he just didn't share his twin's eye for females, and waking up next to another man made him happy in a way that he thought bedding girls and women did for Jayden.

The queen rider's happiness and contentment increased when he heard, "I accept your offer."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
